pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jak na RP lidí z Azerothu
thumb|left|116px|Tento autorský článek je nasdílený v rámci spolupráce Pandího Klubu a Legenda Wiki. Prosíme aby nebyl vynášen z našich Wiki. Legendární pandy děkují.Možná si řeknete, že být člověkem v roleplay warcraftu není nic těžkého. thumb|300px Máte pravdu, z hlediska chování, vztahů a tradic je nám samotným jejich rasa nejbližší... ale doopravdy to není tak, že kromě toho, že váš "human" nemusí do kanclu a na záchod, má narozdíl od vás navíc jen meče nebo kouzla a jinak je úplně stejný. Nevystačíte si s pouhým: "Ahoj, já jsem Steve, vyrostl jsem na farmě a teď jsem přišel do Stormwindu, abych se stal hrdinou a zažil dobrodrůžo! Jdem rozbít pár orkských hlav a zachranit pannu v nesnázích!" I když je RP totálního zelenáče zábavné a dává prostor k interakci s ostatními, takových lidí v Azerothu najdete hodně málo, jen v zapadlých vískách, kterých se hlavní dění doby téměř nedotklo. Od chvíle, co orkové před 27 lety poprvé prošli Temným portálem, nezůstalo nezasaženo ani jedno lidské království. Lidská rasa stěží přežila tři po sobě jdoucí války, během kterých některá z lidských království nadobro zmizela z povrchu země. Nenajdete člověka, který by těmi událostmi nebyl ovlivněn, nebo o nich neslyšel. 'Atmosféra doby' Vyrostli jste v době bídy, nebezpečí, smrtelných nemocí, krvavých válek a bezpráví. Pokud jste prostého původu, spoléhala se vaše rodina na ochranu strážných z větších měst, místního aristokrata či paladinů církve Světla. thumb|400px Ale co když jste vyrostli na samotě... pak jste možná opakovaně byli cílem lupičů a hrdlořezů. A možná s nimi vaše rodina raději spolupracovala a poskytla jim úkryt a zásoby, než aby se nechala povraždit? Prostí lidé Azerothu se podobají nevolníkům a rolníkům raného středověku: staví skvostné katedrály pro církevní hodnostáře, pevnosti pro armádu, hrady pro šlechtu... krmí a zásobují ty všechny svou denodenní dřinou na farmách, pilách a v dolech. Církev má své bojovníky chránící její ovečky (paladiny), stejně tak král má své vojsko, gardu a vyvolené šampióny (rytíře) a podobně mají vojáky i osady, které si je mohou dovolit (stráže, hlídky, žoldáky, domobranu). Hlavní rozdíl mezi temným středověkem a Azerothem spočívá ale v tom, že lidé z Warcraftu jsou po celé generace obklopeni magií a magickými bytostmi, se kterými soupeří o obživu a přežití... nebo se s nimi museli naučit spolupracovat. 'Historie lidí v Azerothu a vaše postava člověka ' Proč se zdá tak důležité prostudovat historii lidské rasy při tvorbě vaší postavy? Jen se podívejte na to, co vše mohl takový mladý muž od svého narození do neklidné doby Chaosu zažít! thumb|400px Kolikrát mohl vyváznout holým životem a kolikrát se možná musel stěhovat? Kolikrát ho povolali do války od milované rodiny? Koho všeho mohl během Válek ztratit? Zamyšlení se nad věkem vaší postavy vám možná vnukne nové nápady pro její RP. Nezapomeňte, že lidskou časovou osu můžete použít i pro worgeny (jsou to přeci lidé z Gilneas, jen byli nakaženi kletbou) a Opuštěné '(do Třetí války to byli lidé, kteří zemřeli při vyhlazení Lordaeronu. Je pravdou, že už dále nestárnou a jen se rozkládají, ale kolik jim bylo, když zemřeli, určuje, jak vypadají a co mohli stihnout zažít před svou smrtí). Lidé Azerothu žijí zhruba stejně dlouho jako my v reálu, dospívají ve stejném věku a stejně i stárnou. Samozřejmě se pohybujeme ve světě magie, kde za pomoci různých lektvarů a kouzel lze věk prodlužovat téměř do nekonečna (stačí se zadívat na Aegwynn). Věkové tabulky ras podle oficiálního lore a podle RPG najdete 'zde. A teď pospěšme k tomu, co můžete z časové linky Warcraftu zjistit o vašem "humanovi". 'Váš člověk je starý 15 let nebo mladší (hranice dospělosti)' Narodili jste se v roce 12 nebo později. V roce 18, když jste začali měnit mléčné zuby (prostě vám bylo 6 a méně), nějaký otrok Thrall osvobodil orky z internačních táborů v Lordaeronu. thumb|300pxDruhá válka byla dávno pryč, ale Stormwind byl stále uprostřed obnovy a ani Defiasové se ještě zcela nezformovali. Stará Horda už nebyla problém. Vaše postava se mohla narodit buď v Lordaeronu nebo v okrajových říších Stormwindu. Nicméně, pokud se vaše postava narodila v Lordaeronu, musela čelit příchodu Pohromy dříve, než dosáhla deseti let. Pak měla na výběr jen útěk na jih do Stormwindu a nebo útěk s Jainou Proudmoore až do Kalimdoru. To by vaše postava dospívala v Theramore. Nebo mohla utéci s rytíři Stříbrné ruky a být vychována paladiny řádu a nakonec se přidat k Argent Dawn jako mladý panoš... a nebo také mohla dospět s jejich heretičtějšími bratry ve víře, jako jeden ze Scarlet Crusade, kteří i po Třetí válce operovali na několika místech severu. Vaše postava zažila vše, co se odehrálo na konci Warcraft III a dospívá ve světě World of Warcraft. Bylo jí nejvýše 13, když mohla slyšet o Outlandu a nové válce v něm, do války v Northrendu se asi doopravdy nestačila zapojit, jedině jako něčí páže na Argent Tournament. Vaše postava by věděla o existenci Krále Lichů, ale nikdy proti němu sama nebojovala, byla pro to příliš mladá a nevycvičená - teprve nyní, po jeho pádu, překročí pomyslný práh dospělosti. 'Váš člověk je starý 15 - 30 let (dospělý)' Pokud je vám 30 let, narodili jste se tak jako sama Jaina Proudmoore jen pár let před počátkem První Války, kdy orkové poprvé prošli Temným Portálem a začli vyhlazovat země na jihu, až nakonec zničili samotný Stormwind. thumb|400px Vaše postava by si z toho moc nepamatovala, možná jen strach dítěte, které muselo opustit hořící domov a bylo jednou z lodí dopraveno na daleký sever spolu s ostatními, kteří pád Stormwindu přežili. Mnoho dětí tehdy osiřelo a skončilo v sirotčinci nebo péči Církve Světla. Pokud se vaše postava narodila v Elwynnu či Stormwindu (království Azeroth), dost pravděpodobně tam nebyla vychována. Mohla se narodit a vyrůstat i v jednom z království na severu - Dalaran, Lordaeron, Alterac, Arathor/'Stromgarde', Gilneas '''či '''Kul Tiras. 30-leté postavě by bylo 8 let, když se znovu po staletích sešlo všech sedm království, aby vytvořilo Lordaeronskou Alianci. A každé z těch království tou dobou mělo své vlastní potíže, během Druhé války i krátce po ní. thumb|150px 'Alterac' byl ve stavu stanného práva následujícího zradu jeho vůdce, Lorda Perenolda. Mnoho obyvatel Alteracu nakonec společně vytvořilo Syndikát. Dítě z Alteracu by mělo drsný život a zažilo pronásledování, hlad a bídu. Přestože se Alteracu orkové kvůli spolupráci s Perenoldem vyhnuli, byl nakonec srovnán se zemí zrazenými spojenci ze Stromgarde. Vaše postava by tedy měla důvod nemít ráda rod Trollbane a možná by spolupracovala se Syndicate, aby se pomstila Arathoru. 'Dalaran' byl po Druhé válce nedotčen až na útok Therona Gorefienda a černé letky a soustředil se na vnitřní spory s vlastními členy experimentujícími s pochybnou formu orkské magie (Kel'Thuzad, nekromancie). thumb|150px Zhruba 14 let po Druhé válce byl Dalaran srovnán se zemí Archimondem a většina Kirin Tor byla vyhlazena, pokud předtím neprchla s Jainou Proudmoore do Kalimdoru, nebo město neopustila. V úsilí Dalaran obnovit a ochránit, obklopili přeživší mágové (vedení Rhoninem) jeho ruiny onou zářící bublinou, kterou pamatujete z dob vanilly a TBC. Nakonec byl Dalaran zvednut do oblak a přesunut do Northrendu, jak jej známe nyní, aby pomohl spojenému úsilí v boji proti Pohromě a Králi Lichů. Setkal se tam ale s nepřítelem, kterého nikdo z Kirin Tor nečekal. (Nexus war a její strůjce, aspekt magie, Malygos). Pokud jste si vybrali vyrůstat v Dalaranu, viděli byste jeho zničení Archimondem v době, kdy už by vaše postava mohla mít vlastní rodinu (cca 22 let stáří) a mohli jste o ni tehdy přijít. Možná jste pak putovali s Jainou... možná jste zůstali, abyste pomohli s obnovou Kirin Tor. 'Gilneas ' se stáhl z Aliance ihned po Druhé válce a všeobecně byl znechucen zbytkem lidské populace. thumb|150px Brzy poté byla vybudována Greymanova Zeď vedoucí prostředkem panství lorda Crowleyho a nikdo z Gilneas nesměl odejít za ni - a nikdo z venčí nesměl projít do Gilneas. Zatímco někteří z Gilneas to přijali jako nejlepší prostředek k jejich obraně, jiní se vzbouřili a město skončilo rozděleno v rebélii, kdy strana "odpůrců" prohrála a skončila uvězněná či ve vyhnanství. Většina občanů Gilneas se později stala worgeny, někteří ovšem kletbě dokázali uniknout. Jediný způsob opuštění Gilneas až do pádu Zdi byl kolem ní - tedy člunem nebo lodí přes záliv - a byl brán za velezradu. 'Kul Tiras' thumb|150px byl oddaným podpůrcem Aliance i po Druhé válce. Na počátku Třetí války vzala Jaina Proudmoore velkou většinu jeho flotily a mnoho jeho obyvatel s sebou do Kalimdoru. Tam založili město Theramore. Opět by to bylo v době, kdy by vaše postava již byla dospělá, v nejlepších letech. Dospělí lidé z Kul Tiras a Jainina zástupu mohli bojovat proti Plamenné legii v bitvě o Hyjal po boku nočních elfů... a orků, co před dvaceti lety vyhladili Stormwind. Jejich vztah k Hordě tedy může být trochu jiný, než u zbytku Aliance. Pravděpodobně by si pamatovali i smrt Jainina otce, admirála Proudmoore. 'Arathor/Stromgarde ' trpěl během Druhé války asi nejvíce z lidských království - většina bitev se odehrávala na jejich území a měli největší počet mrtvých. Z Aliance vystoupili po konci Druhé války proto, že se Lordaeron rozhodl orky udržet naživu v internačních táborech místo toho, aby je do jednoho popravil. thumb|186px Stromgarde si také činila nároky na část území Alteracu za své zásluhy a ztráty i vyřešení jeho zrady, v čemž jim odporoval právě král Gilneas, který je chtěl získat pro synovce zrádného Aidena Perenolda (čti: pro sebe). Terenas Menethil ovšem Alterac slíbil schopnému lordovi Prestorovi, na jehož korunovaci nikdy nedošlo: stejně záhadně, jako se objevil, tak i zmizel... ihned po Deathwingově pořážce v Grim Batol. Během Třetí války Pohroma srovnala okolí Stromgarde se zemí a krátce po jejím konci byl zavražděn vůdce Arathoru, Thoras Trollbane. Pod následnými útoky ogrů a Syndikátu se království zhroutilo. V současnosti poslední zbytky obyvatel Arathoru založili Refuge Point, ze kterého se snaží získat zpět svou domovinu a obnovit ji do bývalé slávy. Pokud byste pocházeli ze Stromgarde, dost pravděpodobně byste jako voják i farmář zažili to nejhorší z bojů Druhé i Třetí války, stejně tak neustálé přepadání stran Syndikátu, ogrů a Hordy, která si vybudovala základnu na severovýchodě. 'Lordaeron' thumb|150px Člověk, který vyrostl v Lordaeronu byl relativně v bezpečí během První a Druhé války, jen proto, aby o vše přišel o 14 let později proti hordě nemrtvých. Pokud je vaší postavě přes 27 let, mohla být tedy svědkem všeho dění kolem Druhé války jako dítě, a proto v sobě může nosit strach či nenávist k orkům, kteří téměř vymazali lidstvo. Rozhodně by si pamatovala vzestup Pohromy a Krále Lichů na prahu své dospělosti, byly to události, které v té době ovlivnili každého bez výjimky. I kdyby se jich vaše postava neúčastnila, měla by přátele a rodinu, kterých se týkaly a možná během ní zemřeli. Snad jen pro obyvatele Gilneas jako by Pohroma neexistovala a svět za Zdí byl od chvíle jejího vybudování jako by ztracen v mlze. 'Stormwind/Azeroth' Mladý člověk, který vyrostl v obnoveném Stormwindu až po První a Druhé válce, mohl být vychován v atmosféře vítězné Aliance: to jest pýchy, naděje, rekonstrukce. Jen proto, aby pak viděl svět kolem Stormwindu kolabovat během Třetí války v době, kdy sám byl náctiletý. Na prahu dospělosti pak mohl sledovat rozbroje s Defiasy, ztratil milovaného krále a octnul se v boji proti černé letce.thumb|200px Typický mladý člověk, který vyrostl v obnoveném Stormwindu, je hrdý na práci kameníků a nové výstavné město. Jen matně si pamatuje historky o orcích, co Stormwind kdysi zničili, a pak utíkali z táborů daleko na severu, kde strávili celé roky předtím v letargii. Asi by bývalo chytřejší je popravit. Také něco zaslechl o divném kultu nosícím strašidelné líčení a moru, který seveřany měnil na nemrtvé, ale až donedávna se to vše zdálo jako báchorky. Najednou sem ale začaly proudit davy uprchlíků ze severu se svým divným přízvukem, vyděšenýma očima a historkami, kterým se skoro nedá věřit. A završily to příběhy o lidech, kteří se spojili s orky a dokonce i nemrtvými, aby zahnali démony Legie pryč ze světa. Lidé, kteří Lordaeron nechali nějaké bánší! Člověk, který zůstal po celou Třetí válku ve Východních říších, by o událostech z Kalimdoru jen slyšel od ostatních. Od veteránů, bardů, námořníků a kupců. Kdo ví, kolik z toho, co slyšel, by bylo přesné, nebo čemu by si vybral věřit. Člověk, který bojoval po boku orků, mohl získat nevraživý respekt k jejich odhodlanosti a zuřivosti v boji proti démonům, k jejich smyslu pro čestnou smrt v boji, zatímco člověk, který zůstal doma, je dál bude pokládat za zlé primitivní divochy sloužící démonům. Stejně tak člověk, který na vlastní kůži viděl velení maršála Garithose a exodus krvavých elfů, bude mít na bývalé spojence Aliance patrně přísnější názor, než člověk žijící v Dalaranu. 'Váš člověk je starý 35 let a více' Pokud je vaše postava starší než 35 let, záleží jen na vás, jak daleko do minulosti půjdete v časové lince. thumb|200px Nezapomeňte ale, že pak zažila všechny změny, které pokrývá děj her Warcraft (1-3) a Frozen Throne. Pravděpodobně by také uvažovala spíše v letopočtu podle Králova kalendáře. Pokud je jí mezi 40-50 lety, dost pravděpodobně bojovala i v První válce, a zažila všechny nejbouřlivější chvíle království Azeroth. Pokud je to žena, bude patrně již babičkou, a možná i takovou, která musela pochovat děti svých dětí kvůli válce. Co vše si z dějin vaše postava osobně pamatuje může záležet na oblasti, ze které pochází a kde následně žila. 'Typické chyby začátečníků' Můžete si vybrat, že vaše postava pochází odkudkoli z Východních království, z oblastí kolem Lordaeronu a Stormwindu (jako Arathi, Westfall), ale buďte opatrní, abyste nezabrousili do oblastí, kde lidská sídliště nikdy nebývala (Stranglethorn Vale, Quel'Thalas, Khaz Modan)! thumb|400px Raději si na wowpedii najděte detaily o rodném městě vaší postavičky. Pocházela z Andorhal či Stratholme? Jak malou šanci přežít Mor v nich měla? Nebo je z Hillsbrad či Southshore? Ať už vymyslíte cokoli, nikdy netvrďte, že se vaše postava narodila a vyrostla v Kalimdoru!!! Lidé až donedávna ani netušili, že Kalimdor existuje a jejich základny tam jsou relativně mladé (například Theramore je na konci WotLK pouhých 7 let). Lidé, kteří pochází ze severu (Northrend) byli často nuceni stát se otroky dávných magnatauřích říší a jejich život na severu byl vše, jen ne plný klidu a prosperity. Nemohli nakupovat a studovat v Dalaranu, protože ten je v Northrendu necelé dva roky! Argent Tournament vznikl až po zahájení válečného tažení proti Králi Lichů (rok zpět), ne dříve! 'Náměty pro RP příběh lidské postavy' left 'Alianční expedice?' Pokud vaše postava byla členem Alianční Expedice, od zničení Draenoru o ní patrně nikdo v Azerothu neměl žádné zprávy. Pokud patří k těm šťastným, kteří destrukci přežili a usídlili se v Allerian Stronghold, Shattrath či Kirin Var. Nezapomeňte, že zrovna Kirin Var byla vyhlazena na příkaz Kael'thase Sunstridera v době, kdy už sloužil novému pánu (Kil'jaedenovi). Nové otevření Temného Portálu vás konečně spojilo s vaším starým světem a přáteli... ale přivedlo i nové nepřátele. A tak podobně. 'Válka proti Králi Lichů' Každý dospělý člověk byl buď přímo účastníkem bojů v Northrendu, nebo znal někoho, kdo šel bojovat na sever a nevrátil se. thumb|398px Ať pokrevní příbuzný, láska, přítel či prostě osobní vzor, který mohl padnout, množství obětí války je tak obrovské, že prostě ovlivnilo každého. (Padl jeden ze čtyř lidí, kteří se na sever vydali.) Co lze zvážit: zda vaše postava sama bojovala na severu, nebo patřila k těm, kteří bojovníky léčili či zásobovali. Jaký je nyní její vztah k Hordě? Ví vaše postava, pokud nebyla na Severu, o zradách ze strany Hordy (wrathgate a jiné)? Zdá se jí, že úsilí zničit Krále Lichů stálo za všechny ty oběti, nebo má pocit, že to celé mohlo jít i jinak a lépe? 'Ach běda, Lordaeron' Část událostí WotLK zahrnovala i bitvu o Undercity a pomstu na Opuštěných zodpovědných za masakr u Wrathgate. thumb|300pxKrál Varian Wrynn dal jasně najevo, že chce město zpět pro těch pár přeživších obyvatel Lordaeronu, stejně tak zbytek jejich území. A přesto se zdá, že jsou Opuštění na vzestupu a nebude tak snadné je porazit. Varianova snaha překazit pokusy o tvorbu nového moru se tedy ukázala jako lichá a lze jen doufat, že tuto strašnou zbraň Opuštění znovu nenamíří na Alianci. Lordaeron býval kdysi útočištěm pro všechny, které orkové vyhnali z jejich domova v První válce. Je to království, které není milováno jen těmi, co se v něm narodili a žili po celé generace, bylo milováno i všemi ze Stormwindu, kteří se zde ukrývali, včetně tehdejšího prince Variana Wrynna. Zatím ve svém úsilí získat Lordaeron zpět ovšem nijak významně nepokročil. Co si myslí vaše postava tedy o svém králi, pokud sama z Lordaeronu je, zklamal ji? 'Král se vrátil a...?' Král Varian Wrynn strávil většinu vanilly WoW ve stavu... "pohřešován v akci". Vlastně se vrátil až v okamžiku, kdy končila the Burning Crusade, těsně před WotLK. thumb|350px V jeho nepřítomnosti mnoho z okolních městských států - Westfall, Redridge, Duskwood - upadlo do chaosu, stavu bezvládí, kdy jim Stormwind neposkytl téměř žádnou pomoc a kdokoli, kdo měl zrovna nejvíc síly, mohl tyranizovat všechny v okolí. Za vše samozřejmě mohla černá dračice Onyxie, která se dokázala infiltrovat do vlády lidského království a zasít chaos a nesváry. Ale i když se král vrátil, zdá se, že v těchto odlehlejších částech říše se stále nic neděje. Pokud vaše postava pochází odsud, fakt že se na vaši domovinu hlavní město vykašlalo, může způsobit, že jste zatraceně zahořkli. Jen tak nějaký nablýskaný panáček z města si ve vaší osadě koleduje o potíže, když vám přijede kázat o morálce a právu. A ví vaše postava o Onyxiině gambitu, nebo prostě celou dobu věří, že se král jen tak toulal, kde chtěl, cvičil svaly v aréně u orků, a jeho návrat na trůn byl hodně divný? '"Ti za zdí" a "na tom Pyrewoodu je cosi podivného, pane, hlavně v noci!"' Gilneas se hlasitě a nafoukaně stáhl z původní Aliance ve chvíli, kdy byly požadovány vyšší daně na stavbu Nethergarde Keep, která měla strážit uzavřený Temný Portál. Dokonce se skryli za zdí, přesvědčení, že jsou soběstační natolik, že nepotřebují nikoho ze zbytku lidské rasy ani na obchodování. Kdo zaručí, že Gilneas nezradí znovu? Kdo jim odpustí jejich tehdejší aroganci a sobectví? Jsou worgeni vlastně ještě vůbec lidé? Fascinuje vaši postavu kletba šířící se kolem Shadowfang Keep i po Arugalově smrti, nebo se jí štítí a bojí? Setkala se vaše postava s touto kletbou i na Severu? 'Horda, aneb spaste duše!' thumb|350px Horda využila války v Northrendu, aby Alianci uštědřila několik drtivých porážek. Zdá se, že ve vedení války na více frontách je Horda vždy úspěšnější a že jim zanedlouho nebude Kalimdor stačit. Spolupracovala vaše postava někdy s Hordou? Byla v Theramore a Hyjal během Třetí války a viděla je změnit se ze zapřísáhlých nepřátel ve spojence? Slyšela historky o Thrallovi, který hlásá mír? A když náčelník káže mír, jak to, že se rasy Hordy nezastaví před ničím, když jim jde o půdu a zdroje? Bojí se vaše postava Hordy a utíká před ní, nebo se snaží zabít co nejvíc jejích členů jen půjde? 'Vždy ve všem druzí a přesto vítězové?' thumb|left|400pxDá se říci, že z vnějšího pohledu jsou lidé ve všem až "druzí nejlepší". Trpaslíci i gnómové jsou lepší v technologii, Vznešení elfové je předčili v magii a nyní to dělají draenei. Noční elfové jsou lepší léčitelé a lovci. Lidé jsou sice dokonalí všeumělové... ale nejsou mistry v ničem, ničím nevynikají. Postrádají unikátnost ostatích ras, proto je mnohé z nich vnímají jako fádní a neschopné. Logicky by se dalo předpokládat, že z toho jsou zakomplexovaní a právě proto se tak přehnaně snaží ve všem viniknout, neustále mají pocit, že musí vykonat více, učinit to lépe a "dohnat" ostatní rasy. Pravý opak je pravdou. Ano, možná toto v sobě někteří lidé nesou, zvláště, pokud se měří s elfí a draeneiskou magií, ale průměrný člověk z Azerothu tak sebe sama nevidí. Vidí sebe sama jako právoplatného dědice Azerothu. Vidí se jako člen rasy a národa, která dokáže zvládnout vše, co vymyslely ostatní rasy. Věří, že lidé jsou vítězní ve všem, na čem záleží - a pokud už v něčem nejlepší nejsou, je to záležitost, která je pro ně nepodstatná. Vítězové nepochybují o svých schopnostech, předpokládají, že pokaždé, když vstoupí na bojiště, vyhrají - a své vítězství berou jen jako důkaz svého předurčeného osudu. A proto se po každé porážce zvednou. Brání Azeroth, který patří právem JEN JIM. thumb|350pxProto byli oprávněni založit Alianci. A proto, kdyby nastala doba, ve které by všechny rasy Azerothu šly do války proti všem, mnohý by sázel na vítězství lidí (i pro jejich početnost). Lidé jsou sebevědomá až drzá rasa, i když to neprojevují s nafoukaností některých jiných ras. Věří ale ve svou vlastní důležitost a cenu. A proto tak často vyhrávají. Samotný Warcraft je celý o lidech (kladných hrdinech) bojujících se záporáky (orky). Dá se říci, že orkové a lidé jsou jeho nejikoničtější rasy. Bez lidí si ani jednu ze základních her Warcraftu prostě nezahrajete. Pokud hrajete RP člověka, můžete vystopovat jeho minulost právě až k Warcraft I se vší tou šťavnatou historií, co se odehrála. Lidé dominují Alianci, rozhodují o její agendě a politice více, než ostatní rasy. A ví to. někteří jsou pro to zatraceně nafoukaní, zvláště v situaci, kdy je třeba velet ve společné bitvě i ostatním rasám Aliance. A i když jsou skvělí diplomaté, zároveň to jsou oni, kdo je rozštěpený (sedm království, z nichž většina padla, skupiny jako Defias, Syndicate, Kult Zatracených). Lidé nemají předem dané silné ani slabé stránky (závislost na magii a ohromnou magickou moc, nesmrtelnost spojenou s malou plodností atd.) ostatních ras. Lidé žijí krátce, ale množí se víc, než ostatní rasy, proto řadu jejich vítězství prostě zařídilo jejich množství, ne taktika, magie ani technologie. Na rozdíl od ostatních ras u nich neexistuje jasně daný stereotyp, což je činí naprosto skvělou volbou pro roleplayery, co chtějí své vlastní speciální sněhové vločky co nejodlišnější od ostatních postav. U lidí je totiž doopravdy možné téměř vše. Mají bohaté lore, neskutečné množství oblastí, ze kterých můžete ve Východních Říších pocházet... nekonečné možnosti volby profese. I proto jsou lidé jednou z nejlepších ras pro začínající roleplayery. 'Vztahy lidí k herním povoláním' Jednotlivá povolání jsou řazena podle prestiže od nejoblíbenějších a nejrespektovanějších po ta nejvíce opovrhovaná z hlediska průměrného občana Stormwindu. 'Paladin' Žádná jiná profese nemá u lidí tolik respektu u lidí jako paladin - řád Stříbrné Ruky je téměř legendární organizací, stejně tak jeho příběh. Většina lidských dětí se na paladiny dívá s rozzářenýma očima a úžasem a představují si, jak se tito hrdinové sami ubránili celé armádě orků, nemrtvých či démonů. Stříbrná Ruka přeci levou zadní sama vyhrála Druhou Válku! (Jasně, to není pravda, ale měli skvělé načasování, takže proč to tak nevyprávět.) Stormwind, město zničené a okupované orky během První Války, bude rozhodně ctít paladiny nad ostatní bojovníky a hrdiny. Možná až po fakt, že paladinové z Utherova řádu nemusí ve městě nikdy platit za jídlo. 'Mág' Od dob, co se naučili uměním arkány od Vznešených elfů, jsou lidé magií posedlí, vidí jako lepší a pohodlnější řešení mnoha problémů. Magie je elegantní, nádherná, rafinovaná. Nicméně na rozdíl od Vznešených elfů pro ni nemají přirozený dar. Je těžké najít mezi lidmi dobré a mocné mágy, na magii se nahlíží jako na velice akademickou a specializovanou disciplínu vyžadující roky dření, studií a tréninku. Některé matky doufají, že z jejich dětí vyrostou mágové, a pokud to nevyjde, alespoň se za mága ožení či vdají. Usnadní to přeci tolik věcí kolem domácnosti! 'Kněz' Kněží jsou téměř stejně respektováni jako paladinové, obzvláště v hluboce věřícím Stormwindu, ale vztah k nim je jiný - s paladinem přeci nemluvíte tak často, jako s knězem. Jejich síla leží v boji, ne ve městě. Pokud sami nejste dobrodruhem, častěji budete hovořit s knězem, který se tak zdá být méně legendárním vtělením Světla Svatého, ale spíše rádcem a průvodcem na jeho cestě. Vztah ke kněžím je osobnější, než vztah k obdivovaným paladinům. Matka, která doufala, že z jejího syna bude mág, by patrně byla nadšena, i kdyby z něj byl kněz, jen by si dělala starosti, zda to pro něj nebude příliš těžké. Stormwind je na své kněze náročný, očekává od nich hodně práce, ochotu kdykoli pomoci, řadu kázání, rad, množství disciplíny, píle a dobré vůle - a nedívá se mile na ty, kteří nestačí na tyto požadavky, nebo se povinnostem vyhýbají. 'Lovec' Lidé obdivují lovce všech ras - je to těžká dovednost, být dobrým lovcem, je na to zapotřebí souznění se zemí a její znalost po způsobu, který je vlastní jen málo lidem. Tak rádi by se to naučili, protože... no prostě by se rádi naučili všechno, co vidí dělat ostatní lépe nebo jinak. Jsou už takoví. Jenže lidé, stejně jako trpaslíci, jsou rasou, která si přírodu přizpůsobuje, spíše než aby žila v souladu s ní. Jsou to farmáři, ne lovci. Prozatím se jen snaží učit od nočních elfů a trpasličích lovců, ale hluboká znalost přírody a lovu jim uniká, ztratila se někde v době, kdy začali chovat krávy, ovce, slepice a pěstovat obilí. 'Válečník' Lidé mají méně válečníků, než vojáků a strážných. Lidé jsou všeumělové, jejich společnost je založená hlavně na poddanství a loajalitě a městská hlídka Stormwindu vždy doplňuje své řady a nabírá rekruty. A i od městské hlídky se očekává, že se nebude specializovat, ale tak nějak zvládne všechny základní druhy boje. Samozřejmě kromě milice a stráže tedy existují i různé specializované školy boje ve městě a mimo něj, a pokud se člověk chce stát žoldákem, šermířem či válečníkem na volné noze, má mnoho příležitostí, kde se tomu může naučit. 'Druid' Pro člověka pravděpodobně zdroj nepochopení, obdivu a částečně i zábavy - netřeba diskutovat o tom, že sledovat nočního elfa, kterak najednou skočí na zem coby obří kočkovitá šelma a rozerve nepřátele na kusy, je věc, na kterou byste sami zůstali zírat v ohromení. Jenže ten jejich řád, Cenariův Kruh, se lidem zdá tak trochu divný. Jsou to tajnůstkáři a nesdílí svá tajemství se zvědavci z vnějšku - a lidé si rádi povídají o všem (až moc). Možná druidy budou mít i za lehce nafoukané podivíny a tajnůstkáře. 'Šaman' Šamani dost pravděpodobně lidi matou - většina lidí bere draenei jako odevzdané Světlu Svatému, ale šamanismus to celé staví na hlavu. Má úplně jiné rituály a praktiky. I přesto bude většina lidí šamanovi věřit: tedy, pokud je to draenei. Pro některé světa znalejší je ovšem šaman tím, kdo si zahrává s magií, kterou mají za "orkskou věc". Šamanismu lidé ani za mák nerozumí. 'Zvěd/zloděj' Lidé se "rogun" bojí způsobem, který neznají trpaslíci, gnómové a ani noční elfové - tyto rasy vidí špehy a zloděje jako sobecké, nedůvěryhodné zmetky a hrozbu, pokud nejsou součástí jejich vlastních taktických jednotek. I tak se jim skoro nedá věřit. Ale lidé vnímají zvědy a špehy téměř stejně negativně jako černokněžníky. Důvod? SI:7. Lidé zatraceně dobře ví, že jsou špehováni. Že Stormwind má celou síť šmíráků, jejichž úkolem je zjistit, zda se neděje něco špatného a nemístného... a definice toho, co je "nemístné a špatné" se mění každý den. SI:7 je prostě tajná policie, která informace o soukromých záležitostech lidí odevzdává kdo ví komu, jak se mění to, kdo je zrovna u moci. Takže: pokud lidský "rogue" řekne svým kolegům a přátelům, že je toulavým banditou a zlodějem, oddechnou si. Pokud se někdy provalí, že dělá pro SI:7, nebudou příště žádní přátelé, kterým by to povídal. 'Warlock' Černokněžníci jsou hrozba, zrádcové a zločinci, každý z nich. Jedinou otázkou je, jestli je tak váš trpaslík či člověk vnímá všechny, jako nenapravitelně zlé zrůdy hodné popravy, nebo jestli pro některé dokáže najít pochopení a učinit výjimku. Opět ovšem záleží na tom, kde a v jaké společnosti se nacházíte. Od rozzuřeného davu sedláků s vidlemi a pochodněmi moc milosti nečekejte. Lidská společnost je natolik rozšířená a variabilní, že určitě ale naleznete lidské frakce, které s černokněžníky nemají problém. Gnómští warloci se dokonce v úvodní linii dozví, že po pádu Gnomereganu se centrum warlockých výzkumů přesunulo kamsi do podsvětí Stormwindu. Dalo by se tipnout, že černokněžníky najdete i ve službách Darkmoon Faire. Samozřejmě, že černokněžníci nechodí ulicemi hlavního města a nevystavují se na odiv, ale ne všichni jsou nutně vyhnanci, kterých se lidé štít a nenávidí je. Platit to ale bude pro místa, kde je tradičně ukotvena Církev Světla, právě jako Elwynn, Westfall, Redridge a Stormwind samotný. Stejně tak většina lidských přístavů v jiných částech Azerothu. Oproti tomu u Defiasů, Syndikátu a na osamělých základnách bez přítomnosti kaple a kněze patrně narazíte i na černokněžníky pokládané za klasické venkovské bylinkáře či požívající jakousi úctu mezi obyvateli. 'Rytíři smrti' Zrádci, kteří zradili zrádce. Dvakrát prokletí. Jak se tyhle nemrtvé stvůry, ženy i muži, kteří se ve chvíli nejhorší krize obrátili proti lidstvu, mohou snažit znovu se k lidem přidat? Většina z těch prvních následujících prince Menethila si vybrala svou stranu dobrovolně, jako Arthas, Kel'Thuzad a ti zoufalci z Kultu Zatracených. Zřekli se světla a lidství pro větší moc! Málokterý člověk kdy dokáže odpustit rytířům smrti jejich hříchy. V lidských městech budou terčem pohrdání, hrůzy, strachu, budou po nich plivat a házet shnilé ovoce, když se stráže nedívají (pokud jsou tedy Ebon Blade z nutnosti spojenci Aliance), nebo před nimi prosťáčci jednoduše utečou. Přeživší z Tyr's Hand a Avalonu, či ti, kteří tam mívali příbuzné a známé, nebudou rytíře smrti vnímat jako nic jiného, než chodící monstra, která je nutné odpravit. 'Tak vzhůru do toho...' thumb|300pxLidská rasa ve své krátké historii prochází stavy konfliktů s krátkými přestávkami, jejich životy většinou naplňuje zápas o přežití a ztráta. Každý den čelí nebezpečným situacím, znovu a znovu. Možná se jim chrabře postaví, nebo naopak zbaběle prchají při každé příležitosti. Vaše postava prostě může být hrdina, žoldák, ziskuchtivý zmetek vydělávající na strachu a bolesti ostatních, odpadlík, poustevník, umělec, loupežník nebo zbabělec. Ať už pro ni vyberete jakoukoli životní cestu, přejeme vám, aby vás dlouho bavila - a spolu s vámi i ostatní RP hráče kolem vás. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Aliance Kategorie:Návody na RP